Quiz me, Love me
by Prongs85
Summary: Harry and Hermione take a test on Witch Weekly...what will come out from that? Ch2 is up now!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I would have done HBP different, if I did.

**A/N: **My response to the "Answer me this" challenge. Hope you will enjoy it, and if you read, leave a review, even if it is bad. It will make me happy anyhow, and maybe constructive criticism will help me improve my skills…

**Requirements:**

Hermione somehow comes across a quiz in Witch Weekly for two best friends to take consisting of twenty questions. Each friend takes the quiz by answering what they think their friend will answer, Harry answers with what Hermione will answer and Hermione with what Harry will answer and then they look at the answers and tally up how many their friend got right. Inspired by a quiz in my own magazine! Sounds a bit strange, but it's just a fluffyful way to bring the two closer together and a creative lead to a relationship. Here's the 20 questions (also fun to see everyone's answers to the questions), and they aren't obvious to loving someone, this is for any pair of best friends! Oh, and they have to get 3 wrong (any 3) because it would be too perfect if they don't miss a couple or few...

1. When was the last time he/she was really, really mad?  
2. What's their all-time greatest fear?  
3. What's their favourite kind of weather?  
4. Say they could choose between falling in love or doing well in school - which would they pick?  
5. Their first kiss was with...  
6. What's the most spontaneous thing they've ever done?  
7. What foods constitute their perfect meal?  
8. What charm do they use most often?  
9. How many children do they want to have?  
10. What will their names be?  
11. What is their favourite piece of clothing?  
12. Floo Powder, Portkey, or broom? (kind of like that boxer, brief, or free-balling question)  
13. What's their dream job (even if they already have one)?  
14. How many times have you downed a Butterbeer together?  
15. What Quidditch position are they most qualified for (even if they hate to play)?  
16. What's their favourite hex of choice?  
17. If they could be any Animagus form, what would they be?  
18. Is there something in their room they hide from everyone, and if so what is it?  
19. What's their favourite thing about you (yes the best friend filling it out!)  
20. Do they have any birthmarks, and is so where?

If you think these are lame I'm sorry, but I tried to make it random things, so any new ideas are cool!

**Quiz me, Love me**

**Harry's Turn**

Harry Potter came into the Heads common room exhausted. And very, very wet. Weather was horrible, but the team needed to practice, so he, being the captain, did his duty and made them work hard, even if that would gain him no thanks from his team-mates.

Then, he had worked another hour on his own, trying some new moves. Now, he was finally back to a warm place.

And he noticed one of his best friends, and Head Girl, Hermione Granger, sitting on the couch, reading Witch Weekly.

Now, that would not have been so strange, if it wasn't Hermione we are talking about.

"She never reads that magazine" Harry thought. Walking toward her, he wondered why she had started now.

"Hey, Harry. It was time you came back in" she said nonchalantly, patting the spot beside her, inviting him.

"Yes, I worked hard on some things" he said, remaining standing.

"Come on, sit. I'm sure you can use a bit of rest" she said, smiling at him.

"No, really, I'm dripping wet, I'll soak the couch, and maybe even you" he said, shaking his head, smiling back. There was something he lately found enticing about her and her smiles.

"Honestly, Harry, are you a wizard or not?" she said, taking her wand and muttering a Drying Charm on him. He was instantly perfectly dry.

"Now, you can join me" she said, again patting the spot beside her.

He sat there, grinning. "I can't resist you anything, you know that , don't you?"

"Of course I do, I'm your best friend. I know all about you" she said. Seeing his sceptical expression, she laughed.

"You don't believe me, right? Well, I'll prove you that, then. Let's take this quiz together" and she showed him the page.

"How well you know your best friend" the title read.

"Interesting. But I would think the most gifted witch in Hogwarts never read Witch Weekly" he teased her, mirth dancing in his green eyes.

She blushed, and he didn't know if it was for the praise, or for the fact he pointed out she was doing something unusual for her.

"Well, fact is, I've finished all the homework, and I had absolutely nothing to read, so I asked Parvati for this, just to have something to do" she stammered. He loved when she did that.

"Ok, ok, I'll take the test with you, then. So we will see if you really know me so well. I'm already late for dinner anyhow" he said, smiling, tiredness ebbing away quickly. Just being around her made him feel perfectly fine and full of energy.

"Let's start then" she said, turning to face him and placing her legs on his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her for that, but she simply shrugged.

"Now, I'll ask the question, you answer, ok?" she said. He nodded, looking directly at her, and making her blush under his gaze.

"What was the last time I was really mad?"

Harry thought about it for some moments, then grinned. "When Vector gave you 98 on your last test, because me and Ron made you be late and you couldn't finish the last answer. Really scary, that was"

She frowned at him. "You're right. And I feel anger rising in me even now. That was really bad of you two" she chastised him.

"Aw, come on. We didn't turn your underwear into water on purpose, it's been George and Fred's fault. We didn't know what the spell did. Although, coming from them, we could have expected something along those lines" he said, chuckling. "You must admit it was funny though"

She glared at him, but then a smile crept on her face. His laughter lately seemed to make that effect on her, making her anger dissolve into nothing. "Yes, I reckon it was. But not for me" she said, before reading the next question.

"What's my all-time greatest fear?"

"Mmh, this is difficult. I would say being expelled, but that was back in first year. No, I reckon it has become seeing me or Ron dead" he said seriously.

"Spot on, you are. That night of the battle, when you killed him, and then lay motionless on the ground, I thought you were dead too. I panicked, and almost got myself killed to ran to you. If it wasn't for Ginny who stunned Lucius Malfoy, he would have killed me. So, yes, you're right. Next question, then. What's my favourite kind of weather?"

"Well, I think it could be both a stormy night in which reading in front of the fire would be perfect, or a sunny and warm day to read outside, maybe under a tree, like you often do at the Burrow" he said, grinning.

"Well, if I must be sincere, I like better the sunny and warm day, but also the stormy night is good for reading. So, I guess this counts as right. You're doing well till now, three right answers on three questions. I'm impressed" she said, dramatically bringing an hand over her heart and fluttering her eyelashes.

He chuckled. "Are you hitting on me?" he teased her. That earned him a light swat on the arm.

"Prat" she laughed. "Next one, then. What would I pick between falling in love and doing well in school?"

"Ah, this is easy. Doing well in school" he said, sure of himself.

"Wrong"

"What?" he sputtered, looking at her. "Would you pick falling in love over doing well in school? Who are you and what you've done with my best friend?"

"What's so strange about it?" she asked defensively. "I admit I'm a bit obsessed with schoolwork, but I've worked on my priorities since first year"

"Oh, ok. It's just, I never pictured you like the kind of girl dreaming of an hero in a shining armour to come and sweep you off your feet. That would be more Parvati, or…Ginny" he said, underlining the last name.

His short fling with the redhead had not been so good. She clearly thought of him like an idol, but soon she learned the real him was not that. And that made her realize he was not right for her. So they broke things off after a couple of months, more or less.

"Well, yes, but still, I at times dream of finding my soul mate, and starting a family with him" she said, dreamily. "That would be a great achievement, although I wonder how could someone be interested in me, plain looking like I am"

He looked at her, and saw not a plain girl, but a beautiful young woman. "Once, maybe. You've grown to be quite attractive" he said.

"You're sweet, but do not tell me lies. I may believe them" she said, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"I'm not telling lies. It's the pure truth"

She coughed to break the moment, not trusting herself to look at him longer, and read the next question.

"My first kiss was with…"

"Viktor Krum" he said immediately.

"How do you know?" she asked, shocked.

"Ginny told us the two of you kissed back in fourth year, and since I know he was the first guy you dated…" he said, feeling the urge to scoot closer, and caressing her legs.

She marvelled in his touch, and wondered how would be kissing _him_, but then, she thought, that would ruin their friendship forever. So she nodded and moved to the next question.

"Now, what foods are my preferred meal?"

"Hard, this one. But, I kind of pay attention, so I would say chicken salad, orange juice and pumpkin pie. Or, if you're really hungry, a good steak instead of the chicken salad"

She stared at him open-mouthed. "Not even my father remembers that" she said in awe. "You do really pay attention to me lots, or you would not remember it"

He blushed. "Well, you're my best friend, it's normal I pay attention to you" he said, sheepishly.

She looked him strangely, but continued reading nonetheless. "What charm do I use most often?"

"Well, I would say Oculus Reparo, since I keep forgetting it, but you use pretty often Wingardium Leviosa too. It's a close call between these two, I can't really point out one" he said.

"Well, I'll count it as right, since you mentioned both. But, truthfully, I think Oculus Reparo is the one. And, honestly, it's not hard to remember, Harry" she motherly scolded him.

"I know, I know. But maybe you enjoy doing it for me, don't you think? Especially since every time you do, you check the results and then pass your hand through my hair" he teased her.

She blushed, and avoided his gaze, passing to the next line.

"How many children do I want to have?"

"And how am I supposed to know that? It's not a thing you speak about with your best friend. However, I guess one"

"Wrong. At least two. I want a big family, and don't want my child to grow up lonely like I did. A sibling is always good"

"Just not try and have another clan like the Weasleys" he teased her.

"Well, that depends on the father too, don't' you think? If he was to make it enjoyable, I may think about it…" she said seductively. Harry looked at her bewildered.

She had just been flirting with him. Or not?

He shrugged it off, and steadied for the next question.

"What will their names be?"

He looked at her like a deer caught in the lights. "I don't have bloody idea. Mark and Stephan if guys, and Helen or…Alexia, if girls?" he said, blurting out the first names that came in his mind.

She shook her head, smiling softly.

"No. Two wrong in a row, you're losing your touch" she teased him. "Harry or James, or Frank for a boy, and Lily or Caroline for a girl. Maybe Julie too"

"You would name them after me or my parents?" he asked in wonder.

She nodded. "Yes. I know I never knew them, but I think if they gave birth to such a person like you, they are worth to be remembered, if only their names" she answered truthfully.

He felt tear welling up in his eyes, and he hugged her, holding her close. "You're so wonderful, Mione" he breathed in her hair, and she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

After some moments he released her, and straightened up again. "So, what's the next one?"

"What's my favourite piece of clothing?"

"That's easy. My old blue t-shirt. I've seen you wear it often when we have not to use our school robes, and under them at times too. Wonder why you like it this much, though"

She looked at him. "Do you really not know?" she said, her voice quivering just a bit. "Forget it. Floo Powder, Portkey or broom?"

"Well, broom is easily ruled out, and you never liked too much Portkeys. So I would say Floo"

"Right. Although, Apparition is better than all of them, no dirt, no heights, no crashing on landing…"

He laughed. "You're really something else. But I agree with you, Apparition is good"

She smiled. "Now, what's my dream job?"

"Easy. Being Minister, so you can fix the relationships with other magical beings, and maybe cancel the House Elves slavery"

"Yes, that would be something I would be proud to do. Although, I don't think I would be so popular as a Minister if I did such things…and the next would bring it all back again. But yes, that is my dream. You're doing well, seems I underestimated you" she said, and he stuck his tongue at her.

Giggling, she read the next one.

"How many times we downed a Butterbeer together? Well, this is quite hard to say, really"

"Not for me. Ninety-five times, milady"

"You counted it" she said, disbelieving. He nodded, grinning. "Although, if I were to sneak in the kitchens we could up that record" he suggested.

"Maybe later. Let's finish this, ok?"

He agreed, and readied himself for the next answer. He had to admit it was way more fun that listening to his team-mates ranting about his cruelty in making them practice with such a weather, or seeing Ron stuff his mouth full of food.

"What Quidditch position am I most qualified for? Well, we can pass this one, I don't play"

"No way. I know the perfect position for you"

"And what would it be?" she asked sceptical. "Audience?"

"No, Chaser. You're very meticulous in what you do, and your answers are always spot on in class. If you liked to fly, you would have the precision needed for a Chaser"

She blushed at his praises. "If you say so" she quietly muttered. "What's my favourite hex of choice?"

"Ah, this is difficult. I think it could be Petrificus Totalis, but I'm not sure"

She shook her head. "No, it is true that I use that quite often, but I like more the Jelly Legs Jinx. Although, Petrificus is more effective, if you think of it, as it takes the opponent out of fight definitely...well, this is your fourth mistake, Mr. Potter. Shall we proceed?"

"Of course, Ms. Granger" he playfully retorted.

"If I could be any Animagus form, what would I be?" she asked, wondering what he would say.

"A white fox" he answered after thinking of it.

She looked at him in shock. "How do you know?"

"I didn't. Just imagined it suited you well, elegant, smart, beautiful…" he said, sheepishly.

She grinned, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, that is so sweet to say" Then she cleared her throat.

"There's something in my room I hide form everyone? If yes, what's it?"

"I guess it could be a diary, many girls have that, but you're not many girls…but if you wanted it hid, no one would know about it…however, I recall you keeping the autograph Lockhart gave you on a picture of him and me under your pillow. Don't know if you have it still, though" he mused, missing the scarlet colour of her cheeks when he mentioned it.

"Well, yes, if I wanted something hid you would never know of it" she said, briskly, cutting him off. "What's my favourite thing about you?"

He eyed her suspiciously, but thought about the question all the same.

"Do you even have a favourite thing about me?" he asked then.

"Of course I do, silly" she answered him.

"Dunno. My eyes?"

"Yes, your eyes. They are almost magnetic at times, I dunno why, but when you look me straight in the eye I find myself unable to look away" she admitted. "Although, I like your personality too, always so caring, and compassionate…"

He blushed. "So, what's the next one?" he asked, changing the subject.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about in being kind and caring, Harry" she said him before continuing.

"Do I have birthmarks? Where? Well, this one you surely can't answer…"

"I can, instead"

"What?"

"You've got a strawberry shaped birthmark on your back, just near your bum" he said, bracing himself for having to explain.

"How do you know that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "I've never showed it to anyone"

"I kind of stepped into the bathroom at the Burrow one time this summer, and you were there in your underwear…" he confessed, closing his eyes and fearing a slap to meet his face.

"You saw me in my underwear?" came instead from the shocked brunette. "And you keep saying I'm beautiful?"

He opened his eyes, and nodded. "Yes, I firmly believe it" he said, noticing her eyes were filling with tears, and hugged her. "I didn't mean to, however. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you"

He felt her nodding in his embrace. "It's ok" she said then. "Now, with the last one. What's the most spontaneous thing I've ever done?"

"I guess it may be saving me from Umbridge's Cruciatus" he replied thoughtfully. "Or maybe kissing me on the cheek at the end of fourth year"

She smiled, recalling the memory. "Yes, both were really spontaneous things. I think I would go with the kiss, with it being a more pleasurable memory. So, yes, you got this right. Your turn is finished, and I must admit you were brilliant. You just missed four, and amazed me with some of your answers"

He hugged her. "As I said, I have to pay attention. You're my best friend, after all" then he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I think we should call it a night. We will continue this tomorrow, when everyone is at Hogsmeade"

She nodded her approval, feeling sleep overcome her too.

"Good night, Harry"

"Good night, Mione"

Going up the stairs to her room, Hermione felt all giddy knowing Harry knew her so well, and paid attention so much to her and her habits. And he thought she was beautiful too.

"Now, don't raise your hopes up, Granger" she chastised herself changing into her nightclothes, and soon sleep took her, dreams of a certain raven haired wizard coming to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I would have done HBP different, if I did.

**A/N: **My response to the "Answer me this" challenge. Hope you will enjoy it, and if you read, leave a review, even if it is bad. It will make me happy anyhow, and maybe constructive criticism will help me improve my skills…

**Hermione's Turn**

Next morning, Harry woke up in his room, a smile on his face. His night had been utterly pleasant, although, if you think of it, a bit disturbing too.

Because it is not everyday that you dream of holding your female best friend in your arms and snog her senseless for hours…

Chuckling, he went to have a quick shower, and dressed. Then, stepping into their little common room, he knocked softly on her door.

"Hey, Mione. Wake up, so we can get a bit of breakfast, and then we have that quiz to finish…" he said.

"I'm coming, just give me some minutes" came the muffled reply.

Sitting on the couch, he waited, and true to her word, not even five minutes later, she was there.

"Good morning" he greeted her. "Ready to see if you really know me so well?"

"Of course. But right now my stomach needs something to fill it. Let's head to breakfast, so that we can also say hello to Ron and the others, then we will come back here"

He agreed, and soon they found themselves sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"What does it mean you are not coming?" Ron asked them, when they told him they would stay back at the castle.

"Really, Ron, the weather is not this good, there are lots of dark clouds in the sky, and since I've got some essays to finish, I think it's better this way" Harry said. "After all, this leaves you free to snog Luna all day, you should be glad" he then added nonchalantly, teasing the redhead.

All of them started laughing apart from Ron, who muttered something resembling "git" and stood up to go meet his girlfriend and head for the village.

Harry and Hermione instead, after looking at the crowd of students walking out of the castle, without the minimum remorse walked back to their quarters, to enjoy a day in company of each other.

Once there, they sat like the night before, Hermione lying on the couch, her legs on Harry's lap, who would now and then caress them, and her head resting on a cushion.

"So, you ready?" he said, taking the magazine.

"Of course I'm ready. Shoot the first question, Mr. Potter" she said challenging him.

He stuck his tongue at her and nodded.

"When was the last time I was really mad?"

"Ah, this is easy. Although, quite painful to remember. When Voldemort put me under the Cruciatus in front of you. I swear, I've never seen you more frightening, your hair was literally floating eerily and magic came in waves from you…"

"Yeah, the bastard really pissed me off. Although, Malfoy made me upset too, last week when he kept badmouthing you. But "really mad" qualifies for what you said, I think" he nodded with a chuckle. "What's my all-time greatest fear?"

"Well, Lupin would say you fear the fear itself, but I know it is not being able to have a family" she said softly.

"And right you are" he admitted softly. "You started well, Granger. Let's see how you go on, then. What's my favourite kind of weather?"

"Easy one, this. Quidditch perfect condition, clear sky, bright sun and just a bit of chill in the air to not suffer too much hotness"

"Perfect" he agreed. "That's the best day. I can soar up in the air, and fly, fly, fly…" he said with a sort of dreamy look.

She giggled.

"What was that for?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"You were so cute right now, when saying that" she answered, still laughing.

"Granger, men are not cute. Handsome, maybe, and I surely am, but not cute" he said, puffing out his chest in triumph.

"Deflate your ego, Potter, and read the next question"

"What would I choose, falling in love or doing well in school?"

"Not even a doubt. Falling in love, because you never were so attentive to schoolwork, and that would lead maybe to your deepest desire, building a family"

He smiled, nodding. "My first kiss was with…"

"Cho Chang. Fifth year, after a DA session, you were utterly shocked when you came back. And, you defined it…"

"Wet" he completed for her. "Not the best definition for a kiss, but being my first, I was not so experienced, back then" he remembered.

"Well, I wasn't with Viktor too, but never thought of it as wet" she retorted.

"But Viktor wasn't resembling a broken pipe while kissing you, was he?" Harry retorted back.

She shook her head, amused. "No, he wasn't"

"Good. Now, what foods constitute my perfect meal?"

"Let's see…I would say roast, Caesar's salad and pumpkin pie. And a Butterbeer, or pumpkin juice. And treacle tart too"

"You know me pretty well, milady. You never missed one till now, I'm impressed" he said, nodding.

"I told you. I bet I'll never miss one" she said, proudly.

"That we will see. What Charm do I use more often?"

"I think it's Accio, as you're a lazy pig" she said jokingly.

"Actually, that is true, but there is also the Conjuring Charm I use quite often. But you're right, I think Accio is the first on the list"

"See, I got another one right" she stated matter-of-factly. Harry smirked at her.

"You're way too satisfied with yourself, Granger" he said, forgetting the magazine and starting tickling her.

"Harry…please, stop…" she said through her laugh.

"Beg for mercy, and I will" he said, continuing his ministrations.

After a couple minutes, she surrendered. "That was mean" she said, regaining her breath.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, faking innocence. "I can already see the titles on the "Prophet", "The Boy-Who-Won is a mean boy"" he said, rolling his eyes and taking Witch Weekly again.

"They write only rubbish, Harry, you should not worry of them" she reminded him

"I know, I know. Let's read the next, shall we?"

She nodded, and waited.

"How many children do I want to have?"

"Two, I would guess" she answered immediately. "That would make a good family"

"Yes, that would. I think two would be perfect, especially if they were a girl and a boy. Of course, that would be the base, you can always increase the number, but I think two is good" he agreed, thinking about it. "What would their names be?"

"James or Ron for the boy, Lily for the girl"

"And right you are again" he said, clearly annoyed that she had not missed one yet. If she kept it up, it would result she knew him better than he knew her, and that upset him. He had lately come to admire anything that related to her, and her every gesture, but it seemed she still knew him better. However, there were still lots of questions…

"What's my favourite piece of clothing?" he asked, and his eyes lit up. He knew she couldn't get that right.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe your Quidditch robes?"

He shook his head. "First mistake, Granger. It's a plain white shirt I nicked from you this summer. I wear it every night to sleep"

She looked outraged. "You nicked one of my shirts! Why?"

"Well, I had mines all being washed, so I needed one, and took it, intending to give it back the next day, but it came out it smelled of you, and it relaxed me, like I was safe because you were near, so I kept it" he said, blushing. The fact was, he wanted to wake at morning at feel her scent, like if she was there, in his arms.

She softened her expression, and nodded. "You can keep it then. I don't want it back, I'm sure it smells really foul now" she added then, teasing him.

He looked at her in shock. "I don't smell!" he protested. "Well, maybe after Quidditch, but I use to shower, you know!"

"Calm down, I was joking!" she said, reaching and mussing his hair gently.

"Right" he said, before resuming reading.

"I would choose Floo Powder, Portkey or broom?"

"Broom. You hate both Portkeys and Floo, especially after the incident with it that brought you in Knocturn Alley"

"Yes, that's right. Pity those things are faster than brooms, and they come in handy when long trips are needed" he mused.

"Well, there's always Apparition" she corrected him.

"Oh, yes. Now, that is fun" he smiled. "Although, learning it has not been that easy, all those lessons…" he remembered sixth year.

"Yes, but once you got it, you never forget how to do it. Now, if you will read next question, we can continue this quiz…"

"Of course. What's my dream job?"

"Being an Auror. Or playing Quidditch, but that would put you too much in the spotlight"

"Exactly. So, Auror it is. Well, that was easy, wasn't it? It's been my choice since fifth year…"

"Yes, it was. And the nerve of that Umbridge to say you're not suited for it…" Hermione remembered angrily.

"Well, yes, but after all, what is _she _suited for? Nothing, I would say, so her opinion doesn't count this much, does it?" Harry joked, and she nodded, snorting. "How many times we have downed a Butterbeer together?"

"Well, you said it yesterday, it's ninety-five"

He nodded, and passed to the next. What position in Quidditch I would be more qualified for?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Those are too easy, though"

"I think you would be a great Keeper" she joked. "No, really, it's obvious, you're the best Beater on the earth" she said deadpanned, just to break in a fit of giggles.

He chuckled with her. "Are you going to give me the right answer, or shall I count this as wrong?"

"Ok, ok. Seeker"

"That's it. Now, what's my favourite hex of choice?"

"Well, in the war you used pretty often that Sectumsempra spell, but that is more a curse than an hex. So, I would say Expelliarmus or Impedimenta"

"Impedimenta it is. Although, I'm not sure, it's really close with Expelliarmus. I'll count this right, then, as I don't know it myself. What Animagus form would I be, if I could be any?"

"A stag, like your father"

He shook his head. "No, my dear. Second mistake for you"

"No? And what would you be?" she asked, curious.

"A phoenix. Or, at least, this is what I would choose, although I dunno if it suits me"

"Oh, of course it does. You're pure and brave and the best representation of light against darkness. A phoenix is the purest animal, well, maybe apart the unicorn, but still it symbolizes the light, so yes, I think it suits you well. After all, it rebirths from its ashes, and more than once you have come out alive from very strict death situations, one for all the Killing Curse you survived at one"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, next question, then. Is there something in my room I hide from everyone?"

"Don't think so, but after all, if you wanted it hid, just you would know about it, I reckon. So, really, I don't know"

"No, there is nothing. So you got this right"

"The end of the quiz approaches, Mr. Potter, and I'm still at two mistakes, when you did four yesterday" she said smugly.

"Ah, but you can't know what you'll do in the next three questions…what's my favourite thing about you?"

"My brain so that I can help you whenever you need it" she said, without even thinking about it.

"What an horrible thing to say!" he retorted. "No, that's completely wrong. I don't know what would I choose, it could be your eyes, that I feel myself drowning into, or your angelic face, or your hair, that I love to stroke" he said, reaching out and doing just that, "but surely it's not what you said" he ended, looking her straight in her eyes, and she saw he was sincere. She saw something else there, a deep emotion, like…love…

Gulping, she nodded. "Ok" she squeaked, while his gaze lingered on her, and his hand softly caressed her cheek.

After a couple minutes, he shook himself from the daze, and cleared his throat. "Ok, do I have any birthmarks?"

"Apart the scar? No, I don't' think so"

"Right you are" he said, smiling warmly at her. "And the scar itself can't be considered one, as I got it at one, not at my birth…"

"That's true" she agreed.

"Ok, now, for the last question, what's the most spontaneous thing I have done?"

"Well, that could be going to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius, or try to save all of us in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament…" she said, but was cut mid sentence by his lips crashing on her own, and the tip of his tongue gently asking for admittance.

She opened her mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, tongues searching each other, and duelling in their mouths, soft moans coming from both of them, while he pulled her on his lap, and they continued kissing.

After a good snog, they parted for lack of air.

"Wrong again, Granger. This is the right answer, so now we are even" he said, before kissing her again, the magazine soon forgotten on the couch, as their hands roamed on each other.

"I love you, Hermione" he said then. "I have for some time now"

"I love you too, Harry" she said before kissing him hard again. "Have since fourth year, in fact" she added when they parted.

He grinned, and taking her hand led her into his room, locking it so no one would disturb them while showing their love for the other.

"That quiz has definitely been fun" Harry thought while attacking her mouth again. "And useful too. Who knows when I would have told her, if it wasn't for it."

For once, Harry Potter was glad to have a friend who read Witch Weekly.


End file.
